Conversations
by tika12001
Summary: 'So it's entirely possible that I may, possibly, maybe, just a little bit, ever so slightly have a slightly enormous, uncontrollable crush on a certain Medical Examiner.' Rizzles. Fluff. Written in 15 minutes, but hopefully it's cute :-)


**Title: Conversations**

**Rating: K**

**Author: tika12001**

**Disclaimer: not mine, make no money, just borrowing the characters, etc etc etc**

**Summary: 'So it's entirely possible that I may, possibly, maybe, just a little bit, ever so slightly have a slightly enormous, uncontrollable crush on a certain Medical Examiner.' Rizzles. Fluff. Written in 15 minutes, but hopefully it's cute :-)**

So it's entirely possible that I may, possibly, maybe, just a little bit, ever so slightly have a slightly enormous, uncontrollable crush on a certain Medical Examiner.

No, it's not Dr Pike (eww, what were you THINKING?)!

It's Maura. Dr Maura Isles.

Oh shut up. Don't judge me. I feel you, you know. Sitting there. Judging me.

It's not like I KNEW. I only just figured it out!

What do you mean, you knew the whole time? How did you know? How did you know before _I_ knew?

Oh... well, that... yeah, but... okay, I know what you... yeah, but... I just...

Shut up.

No, stop it.

I'm not listening anymore.

Seriously, do you not know how to shut up?

I will kill you, you know.

Don't doubt me.

I've been a homicide detective for a long time; I'm pretty sure I know how to commit the perfect murder by now. Not even Maura will find out it was me, haha!

Maura...

Oh shut up.

OKAY FINE. THERE WAS DAMNING EVIDENCE. I IGNORED IT. Are you satisfied now? I ignored every single sign that I was attracted to Maura because I just didn't want to deal with it.

Besides, it's not as though she'd EVER be interested in me.

What? Really?

Hmm.

No. No, that's not tru... she did WHAT? Huh.

Okay, fine. Whatever. Anyway. So now, she's involved with this dude, and it's getting serious and I kinda don't know what to do.

I mean, it's ridiculous, right? Here I am, this freakin' 38 year old woman, reduced to the thoughts of a teenager. A hormonal, pimply-faced, pubescent teenage BOY at that.

What do you mean I should tell her? Tell her what?

Are you KIDDING me? I'm not telling her that I love her!

No, I'm not!

Stop arguing with me, I'm not going to tell her.

Oh you did not. You did not just DARE me.

What do you think I am, some reckless child who will do anything as long as you say those magic words?

No.

NO.

Oh sure, cause it'll go over real well. 'Hi Maura, I love you.' 'Okay Jane' *smoochie noises*

It will NOT happen exactly like that!

No it...

Really?

REALLY?

Stop daring me.

Stop it.

No, I mean it. Stop it.

I am too brave enough! You wouldn't know bravery if it bit you in the ar...

SHUT UP.

Fine. I'm going. You happy now? I'm going, and I'm telling her. *mumbles* I've got more balls than you ever had, anyway. I'll show you.

_R&IR&IR&I_

What?

What?!

Don't tell me 'nothing', why are you looking at me like that?

Oh, you want DETAILS, do you? That's nice.

I heard you. I said that's nice.

Dum de dum, can't hear you.

Don't tell me that I'm not being fair, you're the one who wasn't being fair when you didn't tell me I loved Maura!

What do you mean, 'that's something I should have figured out for myself'?

Well obviously I HADN'T figured it out so you should've manned up and told me.

I would too have reacted positively!

I would NOT have kicked your ass!

I... I... okay, so maybe I was in a little bit of denial, so what?

Oh stop looking at me like that. Fine, I probably wouldn't have reacted well had you told me.

Yes, yes, have I told you to shut up lately?

Oh I have? Awesome. Shut up.

No, really.

WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?

No I'm not telling you details!

I do NOT have a shit-eating grin on my face.

No, I don't. I just have a... a regular-eating grin on my face.

...

...

FINE. We kissed, okay?

I kissed her.

Yes, we had a very lengthy discussion prior to the kissing.

It... well, we... I said... umm.

I did NOT just kiss her out of the blue!

Okay, maybe I did. So what?

Do you SEE any bruises?

Oh no, trust me, she's strong enough to leave bruises.

What do you mean, 'how do I know that?' I'll show you...

Well you're the one who wanted to know.

That's not an intimate area! It's my stomach... close to my hip... kinda low down...

Well... no. It wasn't her hands that left that particular set of bruises...

What bruises on my neck?

HOLY CRAP, SHE GAVE ME A HICKEY.

Heh, that's actually kinda cool.

No, it's not. It's not cool. *cough*

Maura gave me a hickey. Teehee.

What?

Oh, there's Maura! Hi Maura.

Shut up, you.

Whatever. No, you cannot take credit for this.

No! You can't.

I'm not listening to you anymore.

Shut up. Maura, would you like to go?

THANKS FOR NOTHING, JERK (kinda love ya, but you know, whatever. Also, thanks. You know, for real, kinda).

_R&IR&IR&I_

As Maura and Jane walked away hand in hand, Frankie shook his head. His sister was a weird one, but he was glad she was happy.

Even if it DID involve him becoming a Buttinski.

END

**Eh. Short, written in about 15 minutes, just wanted a break from my novel writing attempts... *is still scared about the whole novel idea*. Anyways, please review! I will love you forever!**


End file.
